pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Lewis Carroll)
Origin Alice is a fictional character who is a Victorian English girl in the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, which were written by Charles Dodgson under the pen name Lewis Carroll. thumb|Alice as illustrated by John Tenniel. This image features Alice peering at the Drink Me bottle. Alice is popularly depicted wearing a pale blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore overtop, although the dress originally was yellow in The Nursery Alice, the first coloured version of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the illustrations for Through the Looking-Glass her hair is held back with a wide ribbon. As Alice was first drawn in black and white her colors would vary from artist to artist; it was Disney who made blue the most popular color for her dress and blonde for her hair. However, Alice has been coloured by Tenniel in a blue dress, with white stripes at the bottom, her pinafore is outlined in red and this look has, perhaps, become the classic and most widely recognized Alice in Wonderland dress in later works. Tenniel drew Alice in two variants: for Through the Looking-Glass her pinafore is more ruffled and she is shown in striped stockings, an image which has remained in much of the later art. Golden Age Appearances * Worlds Greatest Stories #1: Adaptation of the books. * Treasure Chest vol. 3 #2-4: Adaptation of the books. * The Adventures of Alice #1-3: A modernization of Alice. The first two comics adapt the books, while the third takes Alice to Monkey Island. * Santa Claus Funnies #2: Alice gives Santa a tour of Wonderland. * Jingle Jangle Comics #16: Alice gives Hortense the Lovable Brat a tour of Wonderland and ends up fighting with her. * Pep Comics #29-30, 33: Alice, as a young teen, meets a human boy her age named Danny who has become a hero in Wonderland. The two fall for each other almost instantly, and are quickly whisked away into further adventures. Trivia * In the book Alice's full name is never given, but later sources often assume the character to be based on a friend of the author (either Alice Liddell or Alice Raikes). * The comic series Wonderland Comics is about the adventures of a boy named Alex, in a version of Wonderland that bear similarities to Carrol's world. The series, Adventures in Wonderland appears to have no connection to Alice or Carrol's world. The Ziff-Davis series, Alice, is about a character that looks identical to the Alice of Carrol's stories, but is actually a modern girl, who enjoys the book, Alice in Wonderland and dreams of herself having similar adventures. Notes While the original character is in public domain, the version of the character used by Disney and other modern adaptations such as Lost Girls are NOT in the public domain. See Also Alice (Wikipedia) Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Project Gutenberg) Category:Protagonists Category:Literary Characters Category:Lewis Carroll-Creator Category:1865 Debuts Category:Disney Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:Gold Key Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Prize Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Jubilee Publications Characters Category:Pentagon Press Characters Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Eastern Color Characters Category:MLJ Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blonde Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Once: Wonderland Characters Category:Macmillan Characters Category:Comic Book Characters